Plant Sage
by Dark Mephiles
Summary: With an alien Princess appearing in his life the night before Graduation, Naruto's destiny is radically altered forever. How much will change for Naruto, with the power of Nature itself at his disposal. Will this new Naruto be able to become Hokage? Or is it his destiny to be something even greater? Naruto/Momo/Harem Good!Sasuke/Yami
1. Momo Velia Deviluke

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or To Love Ru, If I did then I wouldn't need to have a disclaimer**

As readers of My other stories or anyone who has viewed my Profile would know, I recently started coming up with Challenges, when I came up with this one in particular, I found myself especially liking this challenge and I gave into the temptation to take it myself (Though I do hope some of the people reading this would also want to try this challenge).

Heres a copy of said challenge from my Profile:

_Machine/Plant/Beast Sage_

Series: Naruto/ To Love Ru

For this Challenge, on the Night before the Graduation exam, Either Lala, Momo or Nana warps into Naruto's apartment while he is having a Bath/Shower, while running away from home. It's a full crossover so Zastin and the others should arrive soon after, and Naruto should accidently become engaged to one of the Princesses. The pairing should be Naruto/(Lala/Momo/Nana)(Which ever Princess warps into his apartment and gets engaged to him) or Naruto/(Lala/Momo/Nana)/harem. For the harem option, the main pairing should still be Naruto/(Lala/Momo/Nana) however. The Challenges name comes from the fact that Naruto should have a higher link with one of the three areas depending on the Princess he is engaged to, a.k.a. Machines for Lala, Plants for Momo, and Animals for Nana, though not quite on the same level as them. Naruto should also be better trained and stronger than in Canon overall, but should still start off on the same level of Strength as in Canon, when he faces Mizuki. If the author so wishes, feel free to alter Canon teams, at least the Hokage should also be informed by Naruto about the Devilukeans as well. The story should also borrow the elements of the Engagement and the Suitors from To Love Ru canon. OC suitors are allowed and reccomended if Momo or Nana are selected. Feel Free to adjust ages.

A week or so back, I posted up a poll asking which Deviluke sister I should use for my story. The results of the Poll, as you have probably guessed from the storys title was a victory for Momo. I'll be talking about the pairing itself in the AN at the bottom of the chapter.

To anyone who is reading this, please check out my Profile page. I write a variety of diffrent stories for diffrent categories, and not all of them are under the same category that this is, so please read if any of them strike your eye and if they don't, well then please read anyway. I've also posted up a few Challenges as I mentioned before, so please check them out if your interested, or even if your not check them anyway, I'm really hoping people will take them, so please spread the word.

Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter and _Plant Sage_ as a whole.

* * *

"THANKS FOR THE RAMEN IRUKA-SENSEI!" The blonde haired, orange clad boy, Naruto Uzumaki yelled out as he left the ramen stand.

Naruto Uzumaki, the young (unknowing) Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox was walking back home after being treated to his favourite dinner of ramen by his favourite teacher Iruka Umino.

All things considered, Naruto was having one of his better days today, he'd managed to almost completely paint the Hokage monument before getting caught , he'd managed to prank Iruka with his Sexy Jutsu and best of all, he'd gotten some free ramen. Sure he'd had to clean up the mess from his pranks, but all of the positives had made up for it.

Unfortunately life was not always that good for the young boy. Many in the village disliked the boy and openly showed their resentment. Although he was never outright attacked, many shopkeepers overcharged the boy, or even refused to serve him at all. People also openly glared at the boy as he walked through the street and went out of their way to avoid him. Still, life was not all bad, some people within the village, such as Iruka and the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi went out of their way to be kind to the young boy. Being like a uncle and Grandfather to the boy respectively. Many among the ninja populace also showed snippets of kindness to the young boy from time to time, though they didn't really go out of the way for him either.

Little did Naruto know that his entire world was about to turn upside down and that all was about to change...

* * *

Soaring through the atmosphere of the Earth, a ship containing the third princess of Deviluke, Momo Velia Deviluke, was trying to escape it's pursuers.

Earlier that week Momo, having grown bored with her studies, had decided to escape from her home planet of Deviluke and go on a small vacation. Packing what few (For a Princess) things she had, she'd broken into her older sisters lab and taken a spaceship, as well as a few other objects she'd seen scattered around the place. What had originally been meant to be a small vacation, had quickly turned into a full on escape attempt once her father had sent the royal guards, along with their commander and the finest swordsman on Deviluke, Zastin after her. Afraid of facing her father, and possibly her sister's wrath, she had continued on with her voyage and was now being pursued by the guards.

Looking down at her wrist, Momo allowed herself to be distracted for a moment by the bracelet she was wearing. When she had broken into her sister's lab in her quest to escape, she had taken the bracelet like object, her sisters current project the pyon-pyon warp-kun. From what she'd heard her sister say to her father about the device, it would allow the wearer to warp to a random nearby location, so she'd figured it could be useful if she got into trouble, though there was something else her sister had said about the device...

A loud crash shook Momo out of her thoughts, while she'd been distracted, the vastly superior Devilukean guard ship had managed to catch up to her. Hearing the sound of footsteps approaching, she turned around to see two of her families Royal guards Maul and Smutts, approaching her.

One of the guards stepped forward, "We've finally found you..."

The other continued where he'd left off, "I never thought you would run away this far..."

"But this is the end of your game of tag!"

"Now if you would, could you please come with us!"

Letting out an angry sigh, Momo activated the Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun and with a flash of light she disappeared...

Turning to his partner, the first guard said, "I'm not going to be the one to tell Commander Zastin we failed!"

* * *

Having arrived back home Naruto was taking a bath while contemplating on the previous two graduation exams. Unlike many of his classmates, Naruto had previously attempted the academy's graduation exam twice and had on both occasions failed dismally. The academy's graduation exam consisted of three parts, a written exam, which Naruto usually failed dismally at due to his lack of attention towards most bookwork, a skills test, in which the academy tested each students skills in throwing Kunai and Shuriken as well as a small Taijutsu spar and, if applicable Kenjutsu test. Before finally the students were tested in their ability to perform one of the basic jutsu's they taught at the academy, though students were allowed to demonstrate other jutsu's for extra credit.

The first time Naruto had attempted the exam, he unknowingly was placed under an instructor that disliked him, and therefore gave him, unfit weapons and placed him against the best student in the class for the Taijutsu spar. The second time had been somewhat better though as he was unable to perform the jutsu required, a barely average score on the skills test, along with an abysmal mark on the written exam he had failed. Tomorrow would be his third and final chance to graduate properly, and if he failed this time he would be dropped from the program permanently and forced to take up a civilian lifestyle.

Naruto's mussing was cut short as the water within the tub started to glow and a bright flash and explosion of water occurred.

"Huh, what, hey this isn't funny you know?"Naruto said, thinking that someone was playing a prank on him as the smoke began to clear.

Seeing a bit of pink hair Naruto said "Huh, Sakura?"

As the smoke cleared Naruto realised he was mistaken, the girl in front of him was DEFINATLY not Sakura, however he also realised something else about the girl, his face turning bright red at the sight of the girl naked, some blood shot out of his nose and he fainted.

* * *

A few minutes later, Naruto awoke in a much shallower bathtub before looking around, "Guess I fell asleep, what a weird dream though..."

Grabbing a towel from the nearby wall, and entering his room to get dressed Naruto came back out into the main living area of his apartment to be stunned at the sight of the girl from before, sitting in his kitchen, wearing one of his orange jackets.

"HUH? HEY WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY APARTMENT?"

The girl sent him a sweet smile, before introducing herself, "I'm Momo Velia Deviluke from the planet Deviluke!"

"Huh, are you saying your one of those alien's or whatever their called" Naruto asked somewhat sarcastically, remembering some books the Old man had given him when he was younger.

"Yep, I guess you could say that," Momo responded cheerfully

"Come on, do you really think I'm going to fall for that?" Naruto asked

"You don't believe me?" Momo said pouting for a moment before a mischievous smile spread across her face, "Fine, I'll prove it to you then, you human's don't have these do you" She said standing up and lifting up the jacket slightly before sticking her butt out towards Naruto and giving him a clear view of her black tail which ended in a spade shape.

His face turning red and with blood starting to leak out of his nose, Naruto spoke quickly, "OKAY, OKAY, I believe you, now can you stop doing that!"

As his blush died down and Momo sat down, Naruto asked the girl another question, "Well even if you're an alien how did you get in my apartment anyway?"

"I used this!" Momo said happily, holding up her wrist, "This is the Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun, it allows whoever's wearing it to teleport to a random spot, my sister made it and I um... _borrowed _it from her."

"So, some kind of magic alien device then?" Naruto asked, not understanding the device at all.

Momo started laughing at that for a bit before continuing, "I suppose you could think of it like that, um... who are you again?" Momo asked, remembering that Naruto never told her his name.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!"

Momo blinked at him a few times before speaking again, "Why wouldn't I believe you?"

Naruto stood there for a few moments dumbfounded before changing the subject.

"Ok, but why did you use that warp thingy anyway, and why did you show up naked?"

With that question Momo's smile faded, "I'm being chased and while I was running I ended up here on Earth." Momo began, "But they followed me here, they'd nearly caught me but I managed to use the Pyon Pyon Warp-kun to escape, it only seems to warp living beings and not clothes however."

"So some bad guys are chasing you?"

Momo started laughing before continuing with a smile on her face, "You could say that."

Naruto faced Momo, turning completely serious, "I'm not going to let them catch you then, if they come here I'll just have to beat them up."

"Thankyou... Naruto."

Walking over to the cupboard, Naruto went over to get himself a drink before turning towards Momo again, "Hey do you want anything to eat or drink or something?

"Sure, what do you have?"

"Um, I have some instant ramen and some water?"

"That'll be fine, thanks."

As the two sat eating their ramen, a loud crash occurred as the door to the apartment was knocked down. Two men in suits rushed through the doorway and stood to either side of Momo.

"How troublesome, we should have restricted your movements so that you couldn't escape."

"How did you even find me here?" Momo demanded

"It was actually rather simple," the first one began, showing a dog shapped object, "You left this behind when you warped."

"Lala's Sniff Sniff Trace-kun!" Momo exclaimed in surprise.

"All we had to do was let it catch the scent from you dress and follow it here." The second one finished holding out Momo's dress before dropping it to the floor and grabbing her arm, neglecting to mention the various detours the two faced while tracking her down.

"NO, let go of me!" Momo said while struggling against her capters

Breaking out of the stupor he was in Naruto tossed the cup of ramen he was eating from at the men, before picking Momo up Bridal style and rushing out the door.

"Naruto?"

"I promised I'd help you didn't I, and I never go back on my word!"

"Naruto." Momo said softly with a slight blush.

"Hey Momo, why don't you use that warp thingy again?" Naruto asked while running towards the exit to the village.

"Hm, The Pyon Pyon Warp-kun? I wouldn't hurt to try I guess." She said before trying to activate the device on her arm.

"Why isn't it working?"

"I don't know?" Momo said frowning, thoughtfully, "I guess it only had enough power for one use."

Dashing into the forest Naruto was cut off as one of the men from earlier through a tree down in front of them.

"Don't interfere earthling." One of the men muttered angrily, as Naruto stared at them angrily, whilst Momo had a look of pure anger on her face.

"Now then Princess Momo, please stop trying to run away from home!" The other man said walking forward

"NO!" Momo screamed at them, "I don't want to, I'm sick of all the studying, I'm not going back!

"Yeah, She doesn't want to go so, leave her alone!" Naruto contributed caught up in the moment, "Wait, what?"

"But my lady," The first man began, "It's what your father wishes..."

"I don't care, I'm not going back!" Momo said pulling out a cellphone shaped device,

"That object, it's one of Princess Lala's..." The second man said his eyes behind his glasses widening in fear, while a light shone out of the device.

When the light faded, a giant tree with a mouth and eyes had appeared.

"Shibarisuki!" Momo said in a happy voice

After giving a smile to Momo the plant turned towards the men, before extending out his roots and grabbing the men, and tying them up.

"THAT IS SO AWESOME!" Naruto yelled out at seeing the plant. Taking notice of Naruto, the plant turned it's attention towards him, sending roots out to grab him.

"WAAAHHH, HEY LET GO OF ME!"

Momo giggled a bit before replying, "Alright Shibarisuki, put Naruto down."

Hearing Momo's voice, the plant reluctantly put Naruto down, before breaking off some of it's roots to keep the men tied up.

"Thanks, do you want me to send you back now?" Momo inquired

The tree shock slightly before closing it's eyes and it's mouth.

"Huh, what's going on?" Naruto said lifting himself up off of the ground.

"Oh, Shibarisuki likes it here, so he wants to stay here for a little while."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, I can communicate with the hearts of plants."

Naruto stood silently for a moment before screaming out, "THATS SO AWESOME!"

"Nice to see that you think so." Momo replied happily

* * *

_The Next Morning_

On the morning after all of these event's and the day of Naruto's graduation, Naruto was sleeping in quite happily, ignorant of the things to come.

Letting out a yawn Naruto sat up in bed, "That was a weird dream, But Alright today's the day I'm going to become a Ninja, BELIEVE IT!"

Hopping out of bed, Naruto quickly dressed himself before heading out in to the kitchen, to make himself some Ramen and pack some lunch before heading off to the academy.

"Good Morning Naruto."

"Good Morning Momo..." Naruto started before freezing, "WHAT, YOUR STILL HERE!"

"Of course I am," Momo replaied happily, "Where else would I go?"

Naruto sighed, "Alright then." Quickly making himself some ramen, Naruto checked the time

"WHAT, It's 9:00 already? I'm late!" Naruto yelled out before dashing out the door towards the Ninja Academy.

All alone in the apartment Momo pouted, "I didn't get a chance to ask him... Oh well, he probably would have said yes anyway."

Taking notice of the Lunch he left behind, Momo went and picked it up intent on bring it to Naruto at the academy.

* * *

_At the academy_

"Where's Naruto?" Iruka mumbled angrily, worried about his favourite student, as the written exam was about to start.

"SORRY I'M LATE IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled out, rushing in the door

"You ,made it just in time Naruto." Iruka replied sighing, "Now take your seat."

"Yes Sensei."

* * *

Two hours later the written Exam was complete, the first to finish the exam was of course Naruto's crush Sakura Haruno, followed by Shikamaru and then Shino. Naruto himself was one of the last to finish the exam, however Naruto was not very confident in his results. After the exam was done, the class took a small break for lunch.

Looking over at his bag, Naruto let out a sigh, "DAMMIT, I left my Lunch behind."

"SHUT UP NARUTO," Sakura screamed out, "STOP BEING SO LOUD"

The door was suddenly knocked open as Kiba rushed in, exhausted.

"Kiba, what's wrong ?" Choji asked eating out of a bag of chips.

"Hot Girl... hallway... coming this way... Pink Hair... Tail..."

"Kiba what are you talking about?" Iruka asked the boy

"I said..."

"Naruto, there you are!" Momo said happily walking into the room in her signature Black and Green dress and unknowingly interupting Kiba. Walking up to Naruto she placed a bag on his desk, "You left this at home."

All of the eyes in the class were on Naruto now.

"Naruto... Who is this girl?" Iruka asked slowly

"She's um..." Naruto started to reply nervously

"I'm his wife." Momo ended happily

"WHAT!"

* * *

Well that was the first chapter I hope you enjoyed.

As I said in the opening AN I'll take a slight moment now to mention the paring. At the moment, I'll be going with Naruto/Harem and I've already decided on the first two members of said harem being Momo and Nana, and I'm likely going to add Lala, as well. I'm currently open to suggestions for other girls to put in the harem, if people want more than just those two, though I will putting a limit on it of around five girls at most. I'll provide more details about what girls can be in the harem next chapter though feel free to give me ideas before then.

Also I'm intending on doing other pairings besides ones for Naruto in this story, anyone who can guess who I'm planning to pair Sasuke up with in this story (Don't worry, I'm not going to have him be a total jerk like in some of my other storys) will recieve a mention next chapter. I'll give all of you one hint, it's a girl from To Love Ru.

Finally, I need Ideas for Plants and Animals to fill, Momo, Nana and Naruto's arsenals. If you submit a plant admittedly it's probably more likely to get used (The name of the story is plant sage afterall), but I do need both, because the Poll between the two afformentioned sisters was so close, Naruto's arsenal will have a mix, though there will be a slight but noticable favouring towards Plants:

* * *

Plant/Animal application form:

Species Name:

What Planet there from:

Apperance (Include height, weight, colour etc):

Who their loyal to (Naruto, Momo/Nana or both):

Abiilitys:

* * *

Anyway please review!


	2. Graduation Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or To Love Ru**

First of all, I apologise for taking so long with this chapter, it's about twice the length of what I usually write though so I hope this makes up for it a bit. I should be able to update much faster from now on.

Here's my Q&A bit. If you ask me any relevant question in a review I'll try and place an answer to it within the next chapter.

Q: What age is Naruto in this fic?  
A: I'm not really going to put or state a specific age for Naruto in this fic, I'll leave it up to the reader to decide what age they think he and everyone else are. The only real guideline, I'll be putting in for this is he's the same age as Momo.

Q: Why didn't Momo know about the Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun?  
A: With how this story is set, Momo, whilst running away from home took the device from her sister workshop as well as a ship. The only details she knew about the invention were what she had overheard Lala saying to her father about it, which are it's name and it's warping capabilitys, Momo wasn't aware of the one use per day rule or that it only warps living beings.

Q: Why are you using Believe it instead of dattebayo?  
A: I'm trying to use the english words whenever possible, Lala's inventions are pretty much going to be the only exceptions to this.

Q: Well then who is it Sasuke's paired with?  
A: As some of you guessed, the girl who I'll be paring with Sasuke is Yami. The reviewers who got this right were: **SanDemonMax-Black Arms Traitor, Reishin Amara**

Q: Have you decided on Naruto's team?  
A: I've already made up my mind about Naruto's team in this fic. I'll say now that it's not going to be exactly the same as in Canon, but you'll have to wait a few chapters to find out exactly who's on Naruto's team.

Q: What are the list of options for the Harem?  
A: After reading the reviews I got for the first chapter and thinking on the direction I want this story to go in, I've found that I'm liking the idea of only having To Love RU girls on the harem. If anyone has a significant problem with that tell me, and if enough people complain I MAY open the Harem up to Naruto girls. But I would prefer to do the To Love Ru only option overall, if there isn't any problem with it. Heres a list of possible To Love Ru girls for the Harem, note that as this is set in the Narutoverse, I can't use the HUMAN To Love Ru girls:

Momo (Main Pairing)

Nana

Lala

Run

Mea

I've put somewhat of an Age Limit on the Harem, though I will be using Mikado and Tearju within the story, I'll probably pair one of them with Kakashi. I'm leaning towards pairing him with Tearju at the moment but I am open to suggestions.

I'll put a poll up on my profile for the harem for this fic. Note that Momo and Nana are already confirmed for the harem, and you'll be able to vote on wheather or not the other three will be involved

Also if anyone whose reading this story is also reading _Child of Sin, _I want to get this story started up a bit (Meaning the first three chapters at least) before I work on anything else, so I haven't given up on that.

Two more things, I've looked over my profile and realised that a few of my stories I'm just to busy to work on or I've run out of inspiration for, I may try redoing them in the future when I have more free time but untill then I'll be taking them down.

Finally I'll have two more challenges posted on my profile within the next couple of days a Naruto/Kingdom Hearts Crossover one and a Kingdom Hearts one so check them out.

Anyway please enjoy and review.

* * *

"So you weren't able to bring the princess back..."

Within a ship, just outside of the Earth the two men in suits stood. In front of them was a taller man with silver hair wearing a suit of armour similar in appearance to a skeleton. A long scorpion like tail extended out behind him.

"I'm afraid not commander, not only were we unfamiliar with the area, but it appears that Princess Momo has convinced one of the locals to aid her. On top of that it seems she has managed to obtain a similar device as her sisters."

"I see that does make things more difficult... You said one of the locals was aiding her?"

The man flinched nervously, "Yes, a blonde boy around her own age, he seemed unaware of our purpose however."

"Are you certain of that, could he not be trying to kidnap our Princess?"

"It is possible sir, but she seemed far too... comfortable around the boy for that to be the case."

"WHAT! Are you certain about that?"

"Commander Zastin, is something wrong?"

"It's... likely nothing to be concerned about, however it appears that I'm going to have to go see what's going on for myself."

* * *

"I'm his Wife!"

"WHAT!" The entire class screamed out, the noise echoing throughout the room. Looks of disbelief were visibly etched onto the faces of almost every member of the class. Shino' glasses had fallen off and Kiba's jaw hit the ground. Hinata looked like she was about to start crying, while Choji had dropped his packet of chips in disbelief. Shikamaru had gone wide-eyed, appearing more awake then he had been at any other point in his life, while Iruka went into a state of shock and Ino and Sakura had both gone silent. The only one without any visable reaction was Sasuke, whom was still inwardly shocked.

"Momo! What the hell!" Naruto shouted out

"NARUTO!" Iruka began shocked, "What is this girl talking about?"

"Um, well you see Iruka Sensei..." Naruto began. "She kind of teleported into my room last night and I rescued her from some bad guys, and now..."

"Naruto." Iruka admonished, "Stop making up stories!"

"It's true though!"

"Right, so your saying this girl, whose no older than you has mastered a technique that allows her to teleport into your room, something that no one besides the late Fourth has been able to do, and suddenly decided to marry you?" Iruka said sarcastically

"That's right, but she didn't use a Jutsu, she's an alien!"

The entire class, at least those who had recovered from there shock, burst out laughing at that.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT!" Sakura screamed, "HOW COULD YOU KEEP ASKING ME OUT WHEN YOU WERE ENGAGED TO THIS, THIS..."

"Much hotter version of you?" Kiba put in helpfully while giving Naruto a thumbs up.

"SHUT UP KIBA!"

"Oh, Do you like him to?" Momo cut in with a sweet smile on her face.

"What! NO I..." Sakura began

"I'm ok with sharing." At Momo's comment the entire female population of the class looked at her in shock, with the exception of Hinata who nearly passed out from a nose-bleed. The male portion of the class on the other hand looked at Naruto with a mixed expression of envy and admiration.

"WHAT!"

"Naruto," Kiba began after he recovered, "Two questions, Where did you find her and how do I get one?"

"She teleported into my bath tub naked." Naruto said with a completely straight face while Kiba and the rest of the male population in the class, bar Sasuke and Shino burst out laughing.

Sakura, who'd been standing in stunned silence this whole time, finally managed to regain her voice, "NO I DON'T WANT TO MARRY NARUTO! AND WHAT'S UP WITH THAT STUPID LOOKING TAIL ANYWAY!"

"Sakura, It's obviously just an accessory or something like that, she probably thinks it looks cute" Shikamaru said lazily

"WHO WOULD THINK SOMETHING LIKE THAT LOOKS CUTE!"

"I think it's cute..." Naruto commented weakly.

Sakura's response was to hit Naruto over the head, "YOU IDIOT"

"NARUTO!" Momo yelled out worried, hugging him, his head being placed between her breasts.

"Lucky Bastard." Kiba muttered angrily

"I'm not going to share with you anymore, now." Momo said glaring at Sakura

"Ahem," Iruka cleared his throat gaining the attention of the class, "If we can get off the topic of Naruto's engagement for now, we do have an exam to do. So, Momo was it, your going to have to leave."

"I can't stay and watch?" Momo pouted

"I'm afraid not," Iruka began, "The exam itself will be done in around two hours or so, if you want to come back then."

"Alright, see you later Naruto!" Momo said waving, "I'll be back after the exam so that we can _Celebrate_ our engagement and you becoming a ninja properly!"

"Lucky Bastard." Kiba once again muttered angrily.

* * *

That Afternoon outside the academy, many of the newly graduated Genin were celebrating with there parents and peers for there success. However this was not the case for Naruto, who due to the final exam being on the clone skill had once again failed. Sitting all alone on a swing outside the academy, Naruto watched his former classmates celebrate in silence, depressed.

"Naruto!" Momo yelled out happily running up to him.

"Huh, oh hi Momo." Naruto said still depressed.

"Naruto?" Momo said worriedly, "Is something wrong?"

"I failed."

"What?"

"I failed Momo, I can't become a ninja."

"What, but your an awesome ninja Naruto!" Momo said shocked.

"I doesn't matter if you think so Momo," Naruto continued on looking down, "Without the headband I'm not a proper ninja."

"Naruto!" Mizuki called out running over

"Huh, Mizuki sensei?"

"There you are Naruto," Mizuki began, barely giving Momo a second glance, "I just wanted to apologise about earlier, I tried to tell Iruka that you should still be able to pass, but he wouldn't listen." He continued shaking his head sadly

"Why does he only pick on me, why not anyone else!" Naruto said getting angry

"He probably sees himself in you."

"What!"

"I see, he never told you this Naruto, but when Iruka was in the academy he was a lot like you, his parents died when he was young, so he's had to do a lot of things for himself, and while he was in the academy he acted out a lot as well."

"But then why would he..."

"He's probably thinking that he you to become strong the real way, please try to understand his feelings."

"I really wish I'd graduated though..."

"Well then," Mizuki began sounding reluctant, "I'll tell you a special secret."

"What?"

"There is a... special test," Mizuki began, "If one takes it they can become a Genin instantly, even if they've already failed the exam three times."

"Really, what is it!"

"You have to sneak into the Hokage's tower, steal the forbidden scroll and bring it to me on the outskirts of the village. Once you do, I'll make you a Genin!"

"Really! Why didn't Iruka Sensei tell me about this?"

"He doesn't believe your ready," Mizuki confessed, "The reason he's not here right now actually is because he's asking the Hokage to let you attend the academy for another year."

"What! I can do this stupid test, Believe It!" Naruto said pumping his fist into the air, broken out of his depression.

"I'll see you later then, with the scroll. Good luck Naruto!" Mizuki said walking of smiling and waving.

"ALRIGHT! I've got another shot! Hokage's tower here I come!" Naruto said excitedly, before his stomach growled.

"Maybe we should get something to eat first?" Momo asked sweat dropping.

"Yeah, your probably right let's go!" Naruto said rubbing his head sheepishly

As Naruto walked off Momo started following him before stopping suddenly, and turning to look at the branches of a nearby tree. After standing there for a few seconds, Momo smirked.

"Momo, are you coming!" Naruto shouted back

"Yeah!" Momo said waving at the tree before running after Naruto

In the upper branches of said tree Sasuke Uchiha swore. As any of his teachers or fangirls, though he wouldn't recommend asking them, could tell you Sasuke was no fool. Although he had no idea why, Sasuke, as well as nearly every other member of the class, if not the whole village, was aware of the blondes crush on his most vocal fan girl Sakura and although he wouldn't call Naruto a friend, he was aware enough of the blondes own nature to assume that he likely couldn't lie about something like that for any extended period of time and he certainly didn't believe that the blond could hide his own engagement, especially from Iruka, The blonde also clearly enjoyed the affection the girl was showing him, something that he obviously recieved only rarely, he wasn't stupid enough to risk that by cheating on her was he? That girl did say she didn't mind sharing, but Naruto had seemed genuinely shocked when the girl had suggested that as well, so he couldn't have been aware of it. So he found it hard to believe that Naruto had been engaged to this new mystery girl this whole time. What was also weird was the way the girl carried herself, although she was visibly not a ninja, she'd been able to notice him hidden in the tree, something that he doubted anyone in the class would have been able to pick up on. On top of that there was the girls tail as well, although Shikamaru had said it was just an accessory earlier, he doubted that that was simply the case, it was too unusual an object to wear, and he could have sworn he'd seen that tail move, as if it was alive! Simply put, there was something suspicious about this new girl and he was determined to find out what it was. After the exam, when he had seen Naruto sitting alone, he had intended to go and ask the blonde straight up who the girl was, before he had seen her approaching and hid to try and find out more about what was going on. Then when Mizuki had arrived and told Naruto about the additional test... Something was defiantly fishy about this whole situation and he was going to find out what.

* * *

"Alright it should be around here somewhere" Naruto said rummaging through a pile of scrolls.

After Momo and him had left the academy grounds after failing the exam, they'd gone back to Naruto's apartment to prepare for the extra test. After packing some ninja tools and eating a small meal of instant ramen, Naruto had decided to head off to the Hokage's tower to search for the forbidden scroll. Naruto was surprised however to find that Momo had decided to accompany him for the test. While he had initially refused to allow her to go with him upon her insistence he had been forced to relent. Bringing Momo, along however was quickly proving to be a boon as one of the plants in her arsenal was able to put the tower guards to sleep, allowing him to easily break inside to search for the forbidden scroll.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?"

Hearing that voice, Naruto slowly turned around to meet a stern look of disapproval on the face of the Third Hokage.

"Um, well you see old man I..." Naruto began.

"Hey Naruto, I think I found it!" Momo yelled out excitedly jumping up from the position she was sitting in clutching a scroll in her hands.

"MOMO!" Naruto yelled out

"What is it Naru... Who's the old guy?"

"I'm assuming you're the girl that Iruka mentioned earlier, Naruto's fiancé?" The Hokage said with sigh.

"Yep." Momo replied happily

"Now look young lady, I don't know who you are but I..." The Hokage began with a stern look

"Wait Old Man, it's not her fault, I was the one who wanted to come after Mizuki sensei told me about the extra test..."

"Extra test? Mizuki? Naruto what are you talking about?" The Hokage asked, completely serious.

"Huh, you know old man, the extra test to let me graduate? I have to take the scroll from the tower to Mizuki sensei outside of the village and I'll get my forehead protector?" Naruto asked confused.

"Naruto, there is no additional exam!" The Hokage exclaimed in shock.

"But if there isn't an extra test, then why did Mizuki sensei ask me too..." Naruto said putting the dots together in his head.

"'It seems that there's been a traitor in our midst this entire time." The Hokage said with a noticeable hint of anger in his voice.

"So Mizuki Sensei is a traitor, guess I won't be able to become a ninja after all." Naruto said downcast while Momo patted his back to comfort him.

The Hokage looked thoughtful for a moment before sighing, "There may be one way you can still pass."

"Huh, Old Man?"

"If you can help us catch the traitor, then I suppose we can overlook your results in the final exam." The Hokage began before being cut off by Naruto.

"YES!"

"I understand your happiness at this Naruto, but please try to be a bit more serious about this!" The Hokage admonished, while Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly, "Now I want you to take the scroll and meet up with Mizuki like you said you would, in about 15 minutes or so, I'll put out an alert on you and hopefully we can catch him in the act. Do you understand the mission."

"Got it Old Man!" Naruto replied happily, "Lets go Momo!"

"Oh and Naruto," The Hokage began, "After this is over I WILL be having a chat with you and your new friend there!"

Naruto gave a nod of acknowledgement before leaving the tower with Momo.

* * *

Outside of town, in a small field Naruto leaned against a tree happily, "This is going to be awesome, right Momo?"

"Yep." The Girl said happily.

"GREAT!"

"Hey Naruto?" Momo asked with a devious smile on her face, "That scroll thing has a lot of really powerful techniques and stuff on it right?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Naruto said as clueless as ever.

"Well why don't you try and learn some of them?" Momo continued the smile never leaving her face.

Naruto looked thoughtful for a second before smiling, "Great idea Momo!"

* * *

A few hours later, Naruto was lying down exhausted against the tree, while Momo next to him asleep with her head resting upon his chest.

Hearing a sound approaching Naruto jumped up and saw Iruka approaching. This also had the effect of waking Momo up from her nap, much to the aforementioned girls discomfort.

"NARUTO! Just what the hell do you think you're doing!" Iruka demanded angrily of the boy.

"I'm doing a mission for the old man, didn't he tell you?" Naruto asked confused.

"Naruto, do you really think I'm going to fall for that? Why would the HOKAGE of all people order you to steal the forbidden scroll?"

"It's true, that white haired guy, um... what was his name again Naruto?" Momo began

"Mizuki Sensei?"

"Yeah him. He told Naruto to steal the scroll for the make-up exam. Then when the old man caught us, he told us it was a trick and that Mizuki guy was a traitor." Momo finished helpfully

"And why should I believe you?" Iruka said rounding on Momo angrily, "If anything I believe your the one to blame for this, how do I know your not some traitor or spy yourself?"

"She's telling the truth." Sasuke said stepping into the clearing

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Iruka asked shocked.

"I've been following those two since this afternoon," Sasuke replied pointing towards Naruto and Momo, "I overheard Mizuki tell them to take the scroll."

Iruka's expression morphed into one of worry, "So then Mizuki..."

"So you found out." Hearing the new voice, the group of four turned to see Mizuki standing atop a nearby branch with two giant Shuriken on his back. "It doesn't matter though, now then Naruto I'll be taking that scroll if you don't mind."

"NO WAY!" Naruto called out tightening his grip on the scroll.

"Mizuki it's over!" Iruka called out towards his former friend. "Give yourself up!"

"Not a chance!" Mizuki said smiling wickedly, "Naruto, how would you and your little friends like to know a secret."

"Mizuki no!"

"Do you want to know why everyone hates you, Naruto?" Mizuki continued seeing Naruto's eyes widen in surprise and Momo's face contort into a confused expression. Sasuke kept his usual expression but inwardly he was curious as well.

"You are aware that years ago, this village was attacked by the demon fox, the Kyuubi, right?" Mizuki began.

Seeing the look of recognition in Naruto and Sasuke's eyes he continued, "What you don't know is that the Fourth Hokage wasn't able to kill it, so he instead gave his life to seal it away in a newborn child."

Naruto, Sasuke and Momo's eyes widened in horror when they realised what Mizuki was saying

"On that night the Hokage created a rule, a rule that was never meant to be told to you or any other one of those brats your age. That baby the Kyuubi was sealed in, that was you! You're the demon fox!"

"STOP IT!" Iruka called out angrily.

"You are the Nine-tailed Demon." Mizuki continued with a demented smile on his face, "You are the demon that killed Iruka's parents! You were sealed up by the Hokage you admire and you've been lied to by everyone! Iruka is the same, he actually hates you! No one will ever accept you demon brat!"

"YOUR WRONG!" Momo called out angrily, shocking everyone. "Naruto isn't like that, he's sweet and kind and funny and lot's of other things too. Naruto's not a demon, he's... a hero and I'm proud to be his fiancé!" Momo finished with a look of conviction on her face.

"Momo..." Naruto said shocked.

"Didn't you listen to me brat." Mizuki said shocked, "That boy is the demon fox, he nearly destroyed the entire village, shouldn't you be running away in fear or something."

"So my Dad destroys planets when he's mad and I'm not afraid of him." Momo said with disinterest causing everyone in the clearing bar Naruto to look at her like she'd grown a second head.

"Hn, the girls right, I don't buy it either." Sasuke began speaking out, "Besides, you'd think if Naruto was some kind of demon fox that nearly destroyed the village then he'd at least be able to beat me in a spar."

"Sasuke..." Naruto said shocked at the faith the other boy had in him.

"And what about you Iruka," Mizuki asked angrily, "You're not going to forgive the fox for the death of your parents are you?"

Iruka was quiet for a few moments before speaking, "Your right Mizuki, the fox killed my parents and I... I will never forgive it for that."

Mizuki smirked victoriously while Momo and Sasuke glared at the teacher.

"But," Iruka continued, "Naruto isn't the fox, he's my student and a ninja of the hidden leaf!"

Naruto looked at those around him shocked and started to cry tears of joy.

"Momo, Iruka-Sensei, Sasuke, I'm not going to let you down!"

"As touching as this is," Mizuki began snidely, "I suppose it's time for you all to die."

At this Sasuke and Iruka pulled out a Kunai and Momo pulled out her phone.

"Not going to happen, you bastard." Naruto began before crossing his hands into a sign, "_Shadow Clone Jutsu."_

Suddenly an army of Naruto's appeared in the clearing.

"Naruto you..." Iruka began shocked looking around

"Let's get him!" One of the clones shouted causing the rest to charge in.

The group watched in stunned silence as the army of Naruto's wailed on the former teacher.

Iruka broke the silence first, "Naruto, close your eyes for a moment."

Naruto nodded towards his sensei, before shutting his eyes, feeling something be placed on his head, Iruka spoke again, "You can open your eyes again now."

Opening his eyes, Naruto saw Iruka, without his forehead protector looking at him proudly and Momo looking at him, her expression showing how happy she was.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Momo shouted happily glomping him in a hug.

"Uh, thanks Momo."

"Good work, for a dead-last." Sasuke said smugly

"Bastard." Naruto said with a smile, feeling too good at the moment to be truly angry at the other boy.

"Naruto congratulations on graduating." Iruka said with a proud smile on his face.

"Thankyou, Iruka-Sensei!"

Meanwhile in the dog pile of clones, Mizuki was scowling angrily, "How dare they!" He muttered, "It looks like I'll have to use that little gift Lord Orochimaru gave me then!"

Letting out a roar Mizuki activated his curse mark.

Seeing the dispelling clones the group looked over to see a large, tiger like creature emerge from the pile.

"Um, Iruka-Sensei? What is that thing?" Naruto asked for the group.

"I don't know? But that Chakra, Mizuki!"

"What do you think of my true form." Mizuki said snidely, "With this power Lord Orochimaru gave me I'll crush all of you for what you've done!"

"Orochimaru!" Iruka cursed angrily

"I think I'll start with that Pink-Haired brat." Mizuki said sinisterly

As Mizuki approached the girl, a blade of energy sliced through his neck, ending his life.

As Mizuki's headless body fell to the ground, the group saw a silver haired man, with a sword of energy and skeleton like armour.

"I won't allow you to harm the Princess." The mysterious man called out

Momo's eyes widened in shock, "Zastin!"

"I went through a lot of trouble to get here," Zastin said somewhat out of breath, "I was almost arrested by these men in animal masks, chased down by dogs and I got lost... That's why I dislike underdeveloped worlds, but this is it, Princess Momo please come back to Planet Deviluke with me!"

"No"

"Um, hey Momo, who is this guy?" Naruto asked confused

"I am Zastin, Finest swordsman on Deviluke and commander of the royal guards," Zastin began, "And I'm here on a mission ordered by our king to return his daughter to him, now stand down human."

Iruka, who had along with Sasuke been standing shocked this whole time had finally regained his voice, "Naruto... does this mean you were telling the truth earlier, you really are engaged to an alien princess?"

"WHAT! Princess Momo, is this man telling the truth?" Zastin demanded

"That's right," Momo said confidently, "While I was here I fell in love with Naruto here, so I'll marry him and live on Earth! You can go tell Dad that I'm not going back!"

"No," Zastin began, "It's not that simple, I have received an order for my king, your father to bring you home, and I certainly wouldn't be able to face his majesty if I approved the marriage between one of his Daughters and some suspicious earthling!"

"What are we going to do then?"

Zastin was silent for a moment before drawing his sword and speaking again, "Princess Momo, and you other two humans, please stand back"

Suddenly Zastin rushed at Naruto who was barely able to dodge in time.

"What the hell!"

"Let me make sure," Zastin began, "That he's suitable for you Princess Momo!"

"But Naruto can't fight you!" Momo yelled out, "Your the greatest swordsman on Deviluke, if not the greatest swordsman in the galaxy!"

Sasuke's eyes flicked towards Zastin in shock, awe and respect at that.

"Alright, I can't beat this guy in a straight up fight," Naruto mumbled, "Wait, he is a guy so this might work..."

"_Sexy Jutsu!" _Calling out the name of the jutsu, Naruto transformed into a naked female version of himself.

Upon seeing this blood shot out of Zastin's nose and he fainted.

"You... won?" Iruka said before fainting in shock

"Naruto," Momo began sweetly, "Did you just turn into a naked girl?"

"Um, Yes? PLEASE DON'T HIT ME!"

"Why would I hit you?" Momo asked curiously, "But," She began leaning in and whispering into his ear, "If you ask nicely I'd be glad to provide you with some _inspiration _for that move."

Naruto's face lit up red when he'd heard what Momo had said and he passed out from a nose bleed.

"What just happened?" Sasuke said standing there confused

"Not much," Momo said, "Now we should probably tie Zastin up, before he gets up again, Shibarisuki!"

The tree that Naruto was leaning on earlier stood up, causing Sasuke to jump in shock.

"Can you help us tie Zastin there up," Momo finished pointing at Zastin.

About ten minutes later, Zastin regained consciousness, to find himself tied up by some tree roots.

"What? Princess Momo! What are you doing!"

"Come on Zastin, how do you expect Naruto to beat you!"

"YOU DONT'T UNDERSTAND PRINCESS!" Zastin yelled out shocking Momo, "I CAN"T LET YOU MARRY AN UNWORTHY MAN!"

"So what if dad doesn't like it," Momo countered angrily, "It's my choice, who I marry!"

"Again, you don't understand!"

"ENOUGH!" Naruto shouted out angrily causing everyone in the clearing to look at him. "I don't really understand this whole aliens and space thing or relationships, but even I know that marriage should be between two people who love each other! So you should let Momo pick whoever she wants! Don't force her to marry someone she doesn't want to." Naruto finished, clearly forgetting that he himself was the subject of Momo's affection.

"Naruto," Momo said softly touched at his words.

"It is my duty to follow King Deviluke's orders," Zastin began wiping tears out of his eyes, "Thus I didn't try to understand the Princesses own feelings... but now that you've pointed it out, I admit my loss! I don't know if everyone will agree with it, but I will report this to King Deviluke personally!"

"Yay, now we can get married Naruto!" Momo yelled out hugging Naruto happily.

"This wasn't what I was going for," Naruto deadpanned.

"Um, can some one untie me?" Zastin asked.

"I think this situation needs to be brought to the Hokage's attention." Iruka said stepping forward, "I'll need all of you to come with me to the tower."

"My first duty is to report to my King," Zastin said stubbornly

"Very well then," Iruka said with a sigh knowing that he couldn't beat the man, "How long will that take?"

"Not long, there's a communication device on my ship."

"Can you come to the Hokage's tower when your done then?"

"Very well," Zastin said preparing to walk away.

"Zastin!" Momo yelled out pointing to the Hokage's tower, "The Hokage tower is that tall tower over there!"

Zastin just walked away embarrassed.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I'll be putting the harem poll up now, which should run until, when the next chapter comes out I guess so vote quickly.

For those who would like to be mentioned next chapter, the question this time is to guess what Naruto and Sasuke's areas of specialisation will be. I'm not giving a hint this time though. I'll mention anyone who can get at least one of them right.

Please review.


	3. We're all Doomed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or To Love Ru.**

Sorry for taking way to long with this chapter. It's been sitting on my computer half done for a while now and I only recently got around to finishing it, I've been busy with other projects and kind of lost my inspiration for this story.

I'm going to try and get around to updating this, Naruto: Exchange and my Fairy Tail/Naruto crossovers as much as possible. All my other works, I'll be putting on hold right now.

Anyway, time to answer questions:

Q: Is this story going to continue starring the Dumb Naruto?

A: Don't worry Naruto is going to get smarter and more mature much quicker in this fic than Canon, however from the last chapter, it had been a single night since the point of diversion from canon, so just give Naruto a little time to grow up.

Q: What will Naruto and Sasuke's specialties be?

A: At the moment Naruto's main specialty will be Ninjutsu. That said I'm also going to make him a plant summoner (Being able to summon some of the different plants in Momo's collection), as well as a user of more local plants from the Narutoverse and in real life (Mainly the applications of them for poison, consumption e.t.c.). I'll also try to find a way to throw Wood Style in their somewhere. For Sasuke, Kenjutsu, mainly because I'd like to write a Kenjutsu!Sasuke story, I think that given the predictive abilities of the Sharingan, it would be really helpful for a Kenjutsu user, where one stroke is all that's needed to finish someone off.

I think that's all the major questions I can answer for now, I probably accidently missed a few so if I didn't answer your question, either review asking it again or PM me and I'll PM you back ASAP.

UPDATE: I just realised I forgot to mention a few things when I posted this a few hours ago:

- The Harem: The results of the poll were that I include all of the possible options mentioned last chapter in the harem, so the harem will include Momo, Nana, Lala, Run and Mea. The reason I'm only including the alien To Love Ru girls is because as this is the Narutoverse, the human ones don't exist in this universe, as Kyoko is technically borderline (Half Alien/ Half Human), I haven't made a decision on whether or not she will be included in the universe or not. Or whether or not she'll be in the harem as well. One of the main reasons I'm using only the aliens is also because or the cultural norms of the Narutoverse, I understand that in many stories something known as the CRA (Clan Restoration Act) is used. This is NOT cannon and therefore doesn't exist in this story. I want to try the angle of Naruto having a harem, while it goes against the cultural norms of Earth (But not against the cultural norms of the harem). Finally although I've agreed to have this harem of five, should at any time if feel that Naruto has to many relationships going on for me to write each one properly, and with a certain amount of depth, I reserve the right to reduce the harem in size, the only two members I can GUARANTEE won't be removed are Momo (The primary pairing) and Nana. (Don't worry though, this isn't likely to happen, I'm just informing you ahead of time just in case). Vice versa, if I feel that I will be able to have more girls than that while still putting a decent amount of time into each relationship, then I will think about adding more girls to the Harem.

- Filler: I should clarify this immediatly, until I specify otherwise, you can assume that anything that does not exist in the manga of either univese does not exist, this INCLUDES the Naruto movies, so please don't start complaining to me that I made Sakura's mother a civilian council woman. Because as far as I'm aware, the manga never actually says I'm wrong on this. Besides, it actually serves a purpose in the long run for this story.

Please enjoy.

* * *

_Hokage's office._

"So I assume that you've completed the mission?" The Sandaime spoke good-naturedly.

After the events in the forest, Iruka had directed Naruto, Sasuke and Momo towards the Hokage's office, with an absent look on his face, wondering how he was going to explain the events of the Hokage, after all, how do you tell the villages leader that his pseudo-grandson was now engaged to an alien princess? For the first time in his life, Iruka was wishing that the Hokage was using his crystal ball to spy on them, though from the sounds of his latest question, it didn't sound like it.

"Of Course I did old man," Naruto cheered, "He was no match for us!"

"... and by that the idiot means that he was no match for that armoured guy," Sasuke said grumbling.

"Good work Naruto," The Sandaime said smiling, "Though Iruka, why is Sasuke here?"

Iruka let out a heavy sigh trying to find the best words to explain what had happened to the Hokage, "Lord Hokage... before Mizuki was killed he broke the law regarding the nine-tails to Naruto... and Sasuke overheard the news."

"I see," The Hokage said stoically, before turning towards Naruto, "Naruto... I'm sorry for how this turned out... I doubt it does much good for me to tell you right now, but I had planned to inform you of that in the next couple of days, and you, should know that you in no way the demon sealed within you."

"Don't worry old man," Naruto said with a sombre smile on his face, "It's kind of good to know why everyone hates me actually..."

Before the Hokage could try to comfort the boy, Momo hugged him. Although he was somewhat glad that Naruto seemed receptive towards the girl, he hid a small frown due to his concerns about her and turned his attention to Iruka.

"Iruka, since your here can you deliver the mission report." The Sandaime asked smiling.

"Sir," Iruka began, "I honestly don't know where to begin..."

The Sandaime looked at Iruka concerned before motioning him to continue.

"When I arrived in the clearing, I discovered Naruto along with that girl there carrying the forbidden scroll," Iruka began, "After I questioned Naruto about his actions, he told me that he was on a mission from you to catch Mizuki in the act of taking the forbidden scroll, at first I didn't believe him, however Sasuke, who had been following Naruto all afternoon confirmed their story."

The Hokage interrupted the report, "Sasuke, why were you following Naruto anyway?"

"I was curious about who she was," Sasuke said pointing to Momo.

"Understandable," The Hokage said, "Though you shouldn't spy on your peers like that, Iruka continue."

"Soon after this Mizuki arrived," Iruka continued, "At which point Mizuki arrived to take the scroll, and told Naruto the truth about the Nine-tails, following which both Sasuke and her comforted Naruto in their own ways. After Naruto snapped out of his funk, he proceeded to use Kage Bunshin to defeat Mizuki, after which I gave him a field promotion to Genin."

Iruka sighed before continuing, "Now's where things start to get weird."

"What do you mean Iruka?" The Sandaime asked concerned.

"I mean that I'm still having trouble believing it happened myself," Iruka admitted before continuing, "After that however Mizuki revealed a transformed state, one that was supposedly given to him by Orochimaru."

"So Orochimaru had a role in this," The Hokage spoke sadly, "One of his curse marks I presume?"

"I think so," Iruka admitted, "But that's not even the weirdest part, after he transformed, he was beheaded by a strange armour wearing man."

"I've had reports about that man sitting on my desk all day," The Sandaime said frowning, "Did you find out who he was?"

"He said that he was the leader of the royal guards of a place called Deviluke, and he was here to bring their princess back" Iruka explained, before pointing to Momo, "Her."

The Hokage was quiet for a few seconds before saying calmly, "You mean to tell me this girl is a princess!"

"It would seem so, Lord Hokage," Iruka explained.

The Hokage let out a sigh before turning towards Momo, "I apologise for my lack of manners, my name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, I'm the Hokage, the leader of this village. And you are..."

"My name is Momo Velia Deviluke," Momo said introducing herself.

"Well then Princess Momo," The Hokage asked, "May I ask what you are doing with Naruto?"

Before Naruto could blurt out anything to stop her, Momo said sweetly to the Hokage, "We're engaged."

"WHAT!" The Hokage screamed out loudly, before turning towards Naruto quickly, "How the hell did you end up engaged!"

"She teleported into my bath last night naked, I saved her from some guys chasing after her," Naruto said counting off the events, "Then she walks and to class this morning and tells everyone where engaged.'

"Naruto," The Hokage said frustrated, "Do you really expect me to believe..."

"Actually," Momo said smiling, "That is how the two of us met."

"How..." The Sandaime said baffled.

"I should probably explain this before Naruto tries to," Iruka mumbled, before stepping forward and speaking loudly, "Lord Hokage do you notice anything unusual about her?"

The Hokage gazed towards Momo and tried to determine what Iruka meant, '_I don't see anything that unusual about her, the way she dresses is rather strange but if she is a foreign Princess that's understandable. She has pink hair, not exactly common but not unheard off, her body is rather 'developed' for what I assume her age is, though I doubt that's what Iruka is thinking off. Though that tail is rather strange... TAIL!'_

"Iruka?" The Hokage said calmly, "Why does she have a tail?"

"Lord Hokage," Iruka explained, "As strange is this may seem, that tail is not an accessory, she actually has it, as for the reason why, no matter how unbelievable it may sound. This girl is an alien."

The Hokage went slack-jawed, for a moment, and was about to demand the truth, when he saw Naruto and Sasuke giving agreeing nods.

"Iruka," The Hokage babbled, "Please tell me that this is some kind of elaborate joke?"

"I'm afraid not sir," Iruka said.

"So Naruto is engaged to an alien Princess?" The Hokage said, shocked.

There was a knock at the door before the Hokage's secretary stuck her head in side, "Lord Hokage, there is a strange man in armour here to see you."

"Send him in," The Hokage commanded, still shocked.

"Thankyou Hokage," Zastin spoke, "My name is Zastin, I'm the captain of the royal body guards of Deviluke, and while here my duty is to guard the Princess Momo, my king also wants me to deliver the message on his verdict about Momo's engagement to this boy."

"Very well then," The Hokage said sighing.

At that Zastin pulled out a saucer like object and placed it on the Hokage's desk, before a circle of light rose of the desk, and showed a hologram of a spiky haired man covered in shadow.

"**Naruto Uzumaki," **The hologram spoke, "**I hear that you have somehow convinced my Daughter to marry you, for having the audacity to propose to my daughter I should kill you."**

Naruto and every other human in the room let out a gulp.

"**Given that my daughter has accepted however, and that from what Zastin told me you are, at least acceptable in a fight and don't come from a planet of total weaklings," **The voice continued, **"I'm going to give you a chance."**

Naruto and everyone looked towards the Hologram seriously at that.

"**I should within the next few months visit your planet," **The Hologram explained, **"At which time I will test you off your worthiness. If by that point my daughter has not left you for another suitor, and you prove yourself worthy enough, I shall approve of your wedding and spare you, if you fail, I will crush you and your entire planet for your impudence."**

As the light of the device shut off, the Hokage had gone pale, "Zastin, what exactly does your king mean by, 'crush you and your entire planet'?"

"He mean's exactly what he said," Zastin replied gravely.

"Your king can destroy planets," The Hokage repeated stunned, before turning towards Naruto, "The council isn't going to like this, but, congratulations on your engagement Naruto!"

Naruto spluttered a few times, having thought the Hokage would have gotten him out of this, trying one last ditch effort, "But I never proposed to her!"

Zastin looked confused at that, "But if you never asked her to marry you, than why would the princess say you did?"

"Zastin," Momo said smiling, "Naruto proposed with the other method."

Zastin looked towards Naruto with a glare at that, "You are VERY lucky that the King has already decided to gave you a chance, otherwise I would have killed you myself for having the audacity to try that on the princess."

"What do you mean?" The Hokage asked

"On Deviluke there are two methods to propose," Zastin explained, "The first is the same method used here on earth, the other method is of proposal requires the man to grope the woman's breasts."

"What...?" Iruka asked completely.

"It's an old law," Zastin explained, "Though still technically legal."

The room was silent for a few moments as the entirety of the human population of the room was dumbstruck. Sasuke was the first to break out of the silence and turned to Momo before saying, "Please tell me that you have older siblings."

"I have two," Momo asked confused, "Why?"

"So there's no chance the idiot will end up king?" Sasuke sighed in relief, "Thank god!"

"Well actually," Zastin said with a faint smile.

"Zastin?" Momo asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Are any of you familiar with succession laws within royal families?" Zastin asked.

"I am," The Hokage spoke, "Succession usually goes to the oldest living son of the royal family, if no son's are available then it will go to the oldest living daughter."

"Deviluke uses a similar system," Zastin explained, "Our King however has no son's, and as such succession would normally begin with Momo's older sister Lala, followed by her twin Nana, and then her, however our system is slightly different than yours."

Zastin paused before continuing, "Our king can't step down yet, as succession requires a suitable male heir to become king. As the king has no son's then therefore essentially the first of his daughters to get married to someone he approves of will become the next queen."

The rest of the room had dumbstruck faces as they tried to comprehend what Zastin was saying, "Our King, and the rest of our kingdom always assumed that it would be the first Princess Lala who got married first, because of this, she was given extra lessons than her younger sisters in preparation to this and introduced to multiple suitors gathered from across the multiple planet's that his majesty rules over. With Momo's engagement to Naruto however, this changes things because Lala is no longer the primary heiress to the throne."

Turning towards Momo he continued, "Princess Momo, although you may not have been concerned about your number of suitors before, I must inform you that his majesty had blocked a fair number of your suitors from speaking with you, with this and the number of Lala's suitors that would have shifted their attention to you now that your primary heiress, the danger is far greater that what you anticipated before."

Silence once again permeated the room as everyone thought on what had just been said.

"Let me get this straight," Sasuke spoke, "The moron, somehow got himself engaged to an alien princess, and is the current heir to an alien kingdom, one that spans multiple planets."

"Essentially the entire galaxy," Zastin explained

Sasuke shuddered before continuing, "If Naruto isn't able to stop one of Momo's suitors from taking her, then your king is going to destroy this planet, if Naruto is able to stop them, then he'll rule the universe?"

"Essentially, yes." Zastin agreed

"Those two are going to rule the galaxy..." Sasuke said in horror, "We're all doomed."

* * *

_Konoha Council room._

As anyone on the council could tell you, Hiruzen Sarutobi has two faces.

The first face the Hokage had was that of a kindly old man, this was the face that most of the leaf village saw on a regular basis, the one that Genin teams saw when they went to get their first mission, the face that the civilians saw when their Hokage addressed them. The face that many on the council would underestimate.

The other face of the Hokage was that of a seasoned war veteran hidden behind that mask. A man that could and would order you to kill your own family without a second thought if it was in the leaf's best interests. This face would usually only come out in front of the ANBU when he was assigning them a S-Class mission, or in front of the council when they'd ticked him off enough.

As such most of the room was rather concerned that when the Hokage walked into the council meeting that evening that he was wearing the second face.

"Hiruzen," Koharu began, "Has the thief of the forbidden scroll been apprehended?"

"Not exactly," The Sandaime explained, "He's been killed."

"THE DEMON BRAT IS FINALLY DEAD!" The civilian council yelled out happily, while the clan heads shock their heads sadly.

"GENIN Naruto Uzumaki, is perfectly fine," The Hokage said with a glare, "However the traitor Mizuki on the other hand, has been executed."

"Mizuki?" Shikaku asked, "Wasn't he an academy instructor, besides didn't Naruto steal the forbidden scroll?"

"No, Naruto completed a B-Class mission assigned by myself to catch the traitor," The Hokage said smugly, to the civilian councils sadness.

"However that's not the issue I called you hear tonight to discuss," The Sandaime said calmly, "As of a little over an hour ago, we have an encountered extraterrestrial life."

The room silenced itself immediately at this.

"H-Hiruzen," Homura spoke, stuttering, "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Not at all," The Sandaime spoke grimly, "In fact I confirmed it myself before coming to this meeting."

"So aliens are real then?" Shikaku spoke, opening one eye.

"That's correct," The Sandaime stated, "Did any of you see a man in an unusual looking set of armour today?"

"A lot of the dogs were chasing after him," Tsume said, "Why is he one of those aliens?"

"That man's name is Zastin," The Sandaime explained, "He's the leader of the royal body guards of a planet called Deviluke, he's also recognised as the greatest swordsman in the entire universe."

The chattering resumed again, before Shibi cut through it with a single question, "If he's the leader of the royal bodyguards though... then what is he doing here?"

"This is probably the best part," The Sandaime said grimly, turning his attention to the clan heads, "Did your children mention to you anything out of the ordinary that happened at the academy today?"

"You mean apart from the Genin exams?" Shikaku commented dryly.

"My daughter did mention that a weird pink haired girl came in during the exam" Inoichi remarked.

"Is she an alien too?" Choza asked with a laugh.

"Yes actually," The Sandaime said to everyone's shock, "That girls name is Momo Velia Deviluke and as you've probably guessed, she's the one Zastin is here to guard."

"And if that Zastin guy is guarding her..." Shikaku trailed off.

"Your correct, to be precise she's the youngest daughter of the current king," The Sandaime explained, "And she's also decided that she wants to marry one of our Shinobi."

"Which one?" Hiashi said stoically.

"Naruto Uzumaki," The Sandaime said smirking.

"WHAT!" The entire room yelled out.

"WE CAN'T LET THE DEMON MARRY A PRINCESS!" The civilian half of the room yelled out.

"Sarutobi," Danzo said calmly, after the shouting had died down "How could you be willing to let our Jinchuriki get married to a foreign Princess?"

Many of the clan heads and some of the civilian councillors were nodding their heads in agreement.

"Because," The Sandaime explained, with total seriousness "Her father happens to be capable of destroying the entire planet."

"H-Hiruzen," Koharu spoke, "P-Please, PLEASE tell me this is some kind of sick joke."

"It's not I'm afraid," The Sandaime spoke, putting a hastily written report down on the desk, "This file is on Gid Lucione Deviluke, Momo's father, and from what I've been told, he's essentially the ruler of the universe."

"So we're doomed either way," Danzo spoke after reading the file, "If they do get married then we lose our Jinchuriki, and if they don't the planet is destroyed. No matter what happens we lose."

"Not necessarily," The Sandaime spoke, "Because of a rule regarding succession on their planet, provided the marriage goes through, then Naruto will be first in line for the throne."

The murmurs in the room picked up again while Danzo spoke, "So there is no way out of this?"

"I'm afraid not," The Sandaime spoke.

"I don't like this," Danzo muttered, "But I agree with you that we don't have a choice on this, I'll vote in favour of your decision on this."

Koharu and Homura nodded their heads in agreement.

"WELL I DON'T AGREE!" One particularly loud civilian councillor with pink hair yelled out, "WE SHOULDN'T LET THE DEMON MARRY A PRINCESS!"

"This decision involves the safety of our village and thus you don't get a vote," Shibi explained without emotion, "Logically however we have no choice but to allow the wedding, I vote in favour of the decision."

"This decision is a risk," Shikaku spoke, "however there are advantages to the decision, if this risk doesn't pay off we lose our planet, if it does, we'll basically be allied with the strongest power in the universe. Normally I'd say it's too risky, but since we don't have a choice I say go with it."

Inoichi and Choza nodded their heads in agreement.

"I'm already outvoted here but I'll say me bit here anyway," Tsume said with a growl, "I don't like this, I've never voted in favour of sacrificing one of our own before and I'm not going to start now, I'm voting against your decision!"

"I agree with Tsume that we shouldn't sacrifice one of us," Hiashi said, memories of his brothers sacrifice coming to mind, "However we have no choice, so I'll vote in favour of this decision."

The Sandaime nodded his head in acceptance of the votes, "Very well then."

The Hokage turned towards the civilian councillors, "Naruto's survival and way of life is now essential for this villages safety, and as such, you will no longer receive a vote in relation to this. On a following note, any issues relating to aliens are also vital to this villages safety, and may only be voted on by the Shinobi council."

"Furthermore," The Hokage said, observing everyone in the room, "Any and all information regarding aliens is to remain a S-class secret, that may only be shared by either Naruro's, or my discretion without being executed, however should someone else become aware of the existence of aliens due to said aliens, they may also be informed without breaking the law. Should this law be broken the perpetrator, and anyone who hears this, will be executed, we CANNOT let anyone find out about this, or we risk mass panic, or a war on a scale they we can't even imagine"

The Shinobi council nodded their heads seriously at this, and while the civilian council looked rebellious.

"I am also aware that some of you may have attempted to ban Naruto from your stores before, or encouraged others to do so." The Sandaime spoke, glaring at the civilian council, "This WILL stop immediately, or the perpetrators WILL be executed. You WILL be on your best behaviour around Naruto and the Princess and I WILL not have the planet destroyed because you're too ignorant to see past your hatred of him."

The Hokage took a deep breath before continuing, "In the mean time I will be trying to organise suitable accommodation for the new couple, that apartment you forced Naruto into isn't suitable for a Princess to live in."

The pink haired civilian council woman was about to yell out again when the Hokage spoke, "Councilwoman Haruno, are you aware that your daughter attempted to strike the Princess today, although I am willing to overlook this once, should your daughter attempt this again I will be forced to execute her immediately."

Whatever the council woman was about to yell out died immediately in her throat at that proclamation.

"Lord Hokage," Shibi spoke, "May I ask who, apart from those in this room are aware of the existence of aliens, as well as who you intend to inform?"

"Apart from Naruto himself," The Sandaime spoke, "There are currently two others in the village who are aware of this, Iruka Umino and Sasuke Uchiha."

Shibi's eyebrows rose at that, "May I ask why they were informed?"

"They were informed by the Princess Momo herself," The Hokage spoke, "As for those I intend to inform of the news, I currently plan to inform only Kakashi Hatake, who will be given the position of Naruto's sensei."

"So you've decided on the teams then?" Tsume asked.

"I had," The Hokage replied somewhat disgruntled, "My original intention was to place Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi and Ino Yamanaka under Asuma Sarutobi, and Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame under Kurenai Yuuhi. These two teams will likely stay the same."

"What is the problem then Lord Hokage?" Choza asked concerned.

"I had originally planned for Team 7 to be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki under Kakashi Hatake." The Sandaime spoke, ignoring the Haruno woman's squeal of joy, "However given the acts of violence shown to Princess Momo, it seems we cannot trust Sakura to behave appropriately around the Princess or Naruto, and as such she will not be placed on the team."

Ignoring the loud NOOOOOO, the Hokage continued, "I have not yet selected who the final team member will be for that team."

With the acceptance of the choices shown clearly on the Clan Heads face, and the disgruntlement on the Civilians faces, the Hokage finished, "If that is all then you are dismissed."

And thus the council left the room and the Hokage let out a sigh, preparing himself for the coming days.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

It should be around three or so more chapters before I write the team assignments, I want to get one or two suitors out of the way before Naruto proper, as well as build on the romance between Naruto and Momo a bit more. I also intend to bring in Ren/Run and Yami in the next few chapters as well, along with possibly Mikado. The main reason I'm not going to bring in Lala or Nana so soon is I want a chance to build on the romance between Naruto and Momo a bit before bringing them in. I won't have anything serious for Naruto/Run until Ren and Run become two separate people, and I'm saving Mea for after the time skip.

Just to prempt one of your questions, I changed the laws of succession on Deviluke for a few reasons, mainly because of the fact that it's Momo, the third princess, would cut down on a lot of the suitors who are simply trying to marry for the crown, due to this I suspect that Momo would have less than half of the suitors Lala does. I also want to explore the issue a bit of having Momo, who isn't anywhere near prepared, suddenly thrust into the position of primary heir for the throne, this issue will play a big role latter on.

One other question for this story that I'll prempt and answer now: The council is acting the way they are because their confused, although they hate Naruto, they've just been informed that aliens are not only real, but could destroy them all a lot of them in this chapter are still coming to terms with this, Sakura's mother in this is not only one of Naruto's most vocal enemies, but also the owner of a large chain of stores. As such she was quite a powerful figure, and the arrival of Momo has changed that, she's still trying to come to terms with what happened and that's why she's acting the way she does. (Wow, I actually just tried to justify a minor OC that everyone's supposed to hate anyway. I feel so dirty) As for the Shinobi council, they're thinking about this a bit more clearly and are willing to go along with it, but they are in no way happy about what's happening. The only reason Tsume is against the decision is because it goes against Inuzuka princibals for things such as sacrifices to keep everyone safe to occur. It in no way is ment to reflect badly on Tsume or the Inuzuka clan in general.

Please Review.


End file.
